


Is this your knife? I found it in my back

by liesorlife



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, online bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan suffers vile abuse from twitter trolls, and Valentino Rossi. And he can't cope with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this your knife? I found it in my back

“Stefan? Oh My God, Stefan? Don’t do this, please Stefan” Drifting in and out of consciousness Stefan can hear Oscar, he sounds distant though, like he is at the other end of a really long tunnel. He is bleeding, the knife lying at his side, he never meant for things to go this far, but he couldn’t stop. Falling asleep again, he doesn’t wake up until he is in the hospital, both wrists heavily bandaged, Oscar by his side.

“Why Stefan? What’s happened to you?” Oscar is almost crying, he has no idea what caused Stefan to break down so completely, and he doesn’t like it.  
Stefan sighs, how does he even know where to start? It is a really long story, but Oscar tells him he isn’t going anywhere, that he wants to know everything.

18 days earlier:  
Stefan is late for a press conference, the one thing that he hates being is late. It is all Oscars fault, telling him that he doesn’t have to rush, that he has plenty of time and should go back to sleep for ten minutes, so he does and now he is late. He runs into the room just as the interviewer is asking Valentino Rossi for tips on how to ride the new circuit. “Sorry I’m late, slept in” everyone laughs as he sits down, apart from Rossi who is staring intently into Stefans eyes, he is torn between amusement at Stefans obvious embarrassment and anger at being interrupted. Stefan is squirming as he sits down, he can’t deny that Valentino is making him feel uncomfortable.

Eventually the conference is over, Valentino is waiting for Stefan, leaning casually against the doorframe, “sleeping in, not the right attitude is it Bradl?”. There is something really sexy about the way he says my name Stefan thinks and he is delighted when Valentino invites him for coffee back in his hotel room. They spend the most amazing afternoon in Valentinos room, drinking coffee, eating pizza and laughing at the other riders. Lying back on his comfortable bed he can feel his eyes growing heavier, “OI I didn’t tell you that is was nap time”, Valentino slaps him gently, “you seem to like sleeping at inappropriate times, I have been wondering what else you like to do that is inappropriate”. Stefan can’t ignore the innuendos, and he realises he doesn’t want too. The sex is amazing, Valentino is impressed with what Stefan can do with his young, versatile body, and afterwards, contended, Stefan falls asleep in his arms.

They spend the whole weekend together, Stefan has fallen for him completely, he is always on his mind, he can’t stop thinking of him, as he flies home from Argentina with Oscar. He spends most of the flight talking about Valentino and the rest of the time hoping Oscar will mention him, so he can talk about him some more. He can tell Oscar is getting impatient with him, becoming bored with his obsession with Rossi, but he can’t help it.

The next two weeks are slow torture for Stefan, all he can think about is the next race in Jerez and hanging out with Valentino again. He makes it to Jerez finally, and tries to find Valentino, but he isn’t answering his phone. He is worried, why wouldn’t Valentino want to talk to him anymore, what did he do wrong? He knocks on the door of his motorhome, and finally Rossi opens the door.

Standing there shirtless and sweating slightly, Valentino is clearly annoyed. “What?” he spits at him, confused and upset Stefan asks him why he hasn’t been returning his calls or answering his texts. Valentino laughs, but it isn’t the laugh Stefan remembers, it’s cold and heartless, “well you were just a bit of fun, someone to play with while my real boyfriend was injured, but don’t worry Cal and I had a good laugh at your lovey dovey messages, I knew you were boring Stefan, but I had no idea you were so needy and pathetic, now if you are finished, go away”. With that he shuts the door in Stefans face.

The whole weekend is a disaster for Stefan, he can’t concentrate on the race and crashes into Crutchlow on the second lap, forcing both bikes to retire. Stefan is blamed for the crash and given a point on his licence. Both Cal and Valentino are convinced it was deliberate, that Stefan crashed into Cal for revenge, and they break into Stefans motorhome two hours after the race has finished. “Even I didn’t think you were this pathetic Bradl, if I had known you were going to do something so stupidly dangerous, endangering Cals life like that, I wouldn’t have touched you with a barge pole. Grow the hell up Bradl, or next time you will get much more than a point on your licence I will expose you to the whole world as a little manwhore, now I want you to stay out of my life, in fact I might just do that anyway”. Stefan starts to cry, and try to tell Cal that he is sorry, that it was truly an accident and he would never want to hurt anyone, he isn’t like that. “Aww, little Bradl crying big, fat, fake tears to try and get my sympathy”, Vale is laughing at him again, he snaps a picture of Stefan in tears and puts it on twitter: Bradl getting exposed as a little cry baby!!!

Within minutes the tweet goes viral, with hundreds of retweets and people favoriting it. The replies all say the same thing, “poor Cal, hope Bradl is ashamed of himself.” And much worse, people telling Stefan he should jump of a bridge for daring to upset Valentino, and that if Rossi wants to embarrass him then he must deserve it. “Can we leave now Vale, this is boring now”, smiling indulgently at Cal “of course we can, give him a kick on the way out though Cal, and make it a hard one” Cal aims for Stefans ribs and makes solid contact, leaving him winded, lying on the floor.

All night the tweets keep coming, and the abuse is getting worse, mindless trolls telling him he is so worthless that the world wouldn’t notice if he wasn’t there anymore, he knows he should turn his phone off and ignore it, but he can’t, he reads messages telling him to just kill himself and be done with it. Stefan is still on the floor, it has long gone dark, but he hasn’t bothered turning the light on, “what’s the point?” he thinks, his phone buzzes with another message, not from twitter though, from Valentino. His heart leaps as he sees Valentinos name, maybe he is forgiving him, but no it is not.

“Just remember what I said Bradl, stay the hell out of my life and if you ever do anything to hurt someone I care about again I will break both of your legs”. Reading it makes him want to cry again, but it helps him make a decision, he will stay out of Valentinos life, forever, he is not going to be a burden anymore. He is not thinking clearly as he hacks at his left wrist with the knife, the amount of blood doesn’t shock him as he starts to do the same to his right wrist, but as the blood flows down his arms, he can feel himself growing weaker and weaker as he falls to his knees, which is when Oscar finds him, Oscar who has seen some of the horrible tweets and is worried about him, and went to find him.

Oscar doesn’t need to hear anymore, he is absolutely horrified, and disgusted by the way Rossi and Crutchlow treated Stefan. Telling Stefan to try and sleep and that he is going to get himself some coffee, he quietly leaves the room.

It is nearly 4 in the morning when Oscar arrives at Valentinos motorhome, banging loudly on the door until he hears someone moving on the other side, and Valentino answers the door. Not stopping to talk Oscar punches him in the face. “You evil bastard, he could have died and it would be all your fault. How could you? Why would you do something so cruel?” Tired and confused Valentino has no idea why Oscar is yelling at him, but he has woken Cal too now. “What the hell is going on?” “Stefan tried to kill himself!” Valentino goes white with shock, he can’t believe it, he starts to cry. “Oh so it is fine for you to cry but when Stefan cries you make his life hell, you are an old, sad, man Valentino. I hope you never win another race ever again, and that you die sad and alone surrounded by a thousand cats as no human being will want to live with you. You are nothing more than an evil bully”. With that Oscar turns and walks back out.

Stefan is sleeping when he gets back to the hospital, the doctor tells him that Stefan wouldn’t have made it through the night, and that if Oscar hadn’t checked on him when he did he would have bled to death.

The following afternoon Valentino arrives, he is carrying a huge bunch of flowers and an even bigger get well soon teddy bear, “Stefan?” Stefan looks at him, he is clearly wary of what Rossi is going to say to him. “Stefan, I’m really sorry, I used you, I hurt you and I..” He stops, he has no idea how to finish the sentence. “You have to forgive me Stefan, I didn’t want this, I never wanted to hurt you, but I couldn’t help it, I didn’t know how to stop, I know it was an accident, you’re one of the nicest people I have ever met.”

They spend all afternoon talking about everything that happened over the last two weeks, and finally they agree to be friends, real friends. Valentino will make sure no one ever picks on Stefan ever again, not even the vile twitter trolls. “I do remember telling you that if you ever hurt someone I care about, I would have to break both your legs, but I think you have suffered enough, because I meant you in that too, do something this stupid again and I won’t be so lenient” Valentino says to him as he is leaving, but he is smiling, knowing that Stefan will be okay now.

Eventually he is allowed out of hospital, but not until the doctors are certain he is no longer suicidal, and that he is strong enough to deal with life, and he is, he can’t wait to get back on the bike and start racing again. He is forced to miss both Le Mans and Mugello but he makes his comeback in Barcelona and beats both Valentino and Crutchlow, who are the only two riders who know what really happened, and both are delighted for Stefan, who knows, finally, that his life and career are back on track, and he can’t wait for the next race


End file.
